Composite materials, such as carbon fiber-reinforced polymers (CFRP), are widely used for fabricating various components due to high strength and rigidity, low weight, corrosion resistance, and other favorable properties of these composites. Specifically, many composite materials are increasingly used in aircraft fabrication, e.g., to form fuselage, wings, tail sections, skin panels, and other components. However, some composite materials, especially epoxy-based composites such as epoxy-graphite composites, are ultraviolet (UV) sensitive. These composite materials may degrade if not protected and exposed UV radiation, such as direct sun exposure and/or interior lighting used on manufacturing floor, both of which may include some UV radiation.